It's A Dog's Life
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: AU Dean and Sam live cozy lives with their Masters.  They get to chase the occasional cat, go for runs, get some lovin' time with their Alphas... Right up until some bastard makes them human. Castiel/Dean Gabriel/Sam


So their day's going great, right? They woke up snazzy and happy, were let outside to do their business, got to chase a cat up a tree, and then they settled down to decide which was more awesome; a bitch in heat or a good, hard belly scratching?

Dean's pretty sure it's the bitch in heat but Sam countered that Master definitely gave out worthy belly scratchings that feel so much better than getting pawed and whined at. They're stuck in that debate, talking in soft barks and low growls with the occasional huff that sounds vaguely like a laugh, while taking refuge beneath the shade of an oriental olive tree in their front yard.

At some point, they changed subjects to who's the better Master, a long standing argument of theirs that never seemed to come any closer to being resolved.

Dean stated that, _fuck yeah_, Master Castiel, definitely. He wasn't one for belly scratches, but he didn't mind at all with Dean used him for a pillow or forced him to take mile-long walks. Master Cas could rub him behind the ears for _hours_ and reduce Dean to a groaning heap of fur. And, best of all, Master Cas had a good voice.

Voices were always important to dogs, that and body language. Words went right over their oblong heads, but tones and stances spoke fluidly to them. Now, Master Cas, he had a _great_ voice, he had a nice husky voice that every Alpha should have 'cause, you know, it's good for commands and shit like that.

Sam gave him a toothy grin and countered, rather easily, that Master Cas never brought mates home. So while Dean was getting all of this _great_ attention, Sam was off in Master Gabriel's room, watching what other humans would call _porn_, except it was live and Master Gabe would play fetch with him using their discarded underwear.

Dean snarled and then turned his head away, stuffing his black nose into his paws. Yeah, well… fuck you.

Sam huffed a doggy laugh and his tail wagged, beating Dean's backside.

Dean nipped at Sam's droopy ear, reminding his baby brother that, sure, he got to watch the _good stuff_, but that just meant that Master Gabe had less time for him. Now, Master Cas, he didn't have much of a social life so that just meant that he had a lot of time put aside for the Dean Retriever. Oh, hell _yeah_.

Put in his place, Sam gave him his best bitchface which comprised of narrowed eyes, flattered ears, and his snout snapped shut with jowls hanging low.

Sam was particular in that he hated being alone, so, like always, the time card was always Dean's winning card. Though they both knew they were far from admitting whose Master was better.

While they're both suffering from smugness and hurt pride, seeing as how they both kinda lost and won the debate, a human man sauntered right up to the front gate.

Dean's attention snapped to him like a Pit Bull, though, really, that didn't make much sense. C'mon, they're _golden retrievers_ for fuck's sake. They're supposed to be open and friendly but Dean apparently didn't get that memo. 'Cause he's at the front gate before Sam could stop him and he's barking like mad, refusing to let the stranger enter, not unless Master Cas came out to welcome him.

Sam followed at a slower pace, being the more gentle of the two, and just stood next to his raving brother, panting a bit to show that he's not intimidating.

The stranger leaned against the white iron fence and stared at Dean, warmth radiating from him. "What unusual eyes you have for a pup," he murmured softly.

Sam and Dean aren't really fluent in Human, they knew a few words, but not a lot. His tone was comforting, though. Sam grinned and edged closer to the fence, tail wagging. He wouldn't mind if the stranger petted him.

Dean, however, was a different story. He calmed a bit at the nice voice. That didn't mean that he stopped snarling. He was painfully loyal to his Alpha and he'd be damned before he let someone else touch him.

"I've never seen a golden retriever with such green eyes before, so passionate." He praised Dean, even as he scratched Sam's head. He turned his eyes to the younger Retriever. "And you… Your fur looks like burnished gold and you have such beautiful brown eyes, like molten chocolate…"

The doggy brothers knew they were being complimented, it was hard not to understand that from the human's pitch, how gently he was acting with them.

With his free hand, he reached out for Dean. He ignored how the dog snarled at him, still looking so calm and accepting, and he rubbed him behind one ear. That should have felt amazing, it felt amazing for Sam, but Dean didn't groan like he usually did. He whined, like he was in pain. Sam understood why very quickly. The man's hand, his warm palm, was turning hot! It smoldered and he whimpered, trying to jerk back from the stranger's hold, but he couldn't get away.

"Your Masters, however… they deserve a bit more from you two," the stranger went on, as if he wasn't holding two dogs by their heads, as if they weren't whining from pain. "Forgive me." In the next moment, they're both feeling… feeling…

Strange wouldn't begin to cover it. It hurt and it burned and they felt like all of their bones were breaking and when they howled in pain, almost simultaneously, their voices sounded wrong.

Master Cas and Master Gabe were on the doorstep in a second flat, but it was too late.

The stranger was gone. In his wake were two…

"Oh, Halleluiah! I didn't know we called for strip-o-grams!" Master Gabe sang out. "Already stripped!"

Master Cas looked rather pale.

Sam and Dean whimpered and even that sounded bizarre. It felt bizarre too. But at least they didn't feel like they were on fire anymore.

Dean tried to get to his paws first. Somehow, he ended up tripping over himself. He looked down at his front paws and startled when he saw, well… human paws. They were so pale and he had those _things_ now – what were those things called? Yeah, he had _fingers_. And, eerrr, _thumbs_. He yelped and looked to Sam.

He was hoping he wasn't actually looking at Sam. He had, he had, umm… _hair_. Yeah, that's it. And it was floppy around his face, his _human_ face, and he had broad shoulders and a torso and legs and a _dick_ just like humans. Worst of all, Dean wasn't seeing any fur. Not _anywhere_, his only pelt was on top of his head and, _geez_, Dean really pitied his baby brother. Dean only had hands and naked front legs, so he had to be better off.

Right up until he saw with how much horror Sam was staring at him with. It took a moment for him to realize that his front legs weren't the only naked part of him.

Master Gabe was still blessing the Lord and Master Cas was looking up and down the sidewalk, blue eyes wide.

Dean whined high-key and tried to run towards his Master but his legs wouldn't cooperate with him. His hind legs were too long and the joints felt all wrong. His back paws weren't any help either, they were… they were so _big_. And it felt uncomfortable having his penis hang low between his legs, why wouldn't it go back into his body?

He butted his head against Master Cas's leg and looked up at him with all the fear and terror he was experiencing, hoping he'd know what to do 'cause Master Cas was smart and he always knew what to do, like that one time Dean got caught in a rabbit trap during a run in the woods and Master Cas got him free and made his leg all better with his odd human techniques.

"Aaaw, Cassy, they're pretending to be dogs for us! And that one really, _really_ likes you, mm mm!" Master Gabe leaned to side and peered between Dean's hind legs, appreciation obvious in his stance. Despite himself, the praise made Dean's tailless ass wag. "I don't know what we've done to deserve this, but _thank you, LORD!_"

San trotted to the best of his abilities to Master Gabe's side and stared up at him with glistening brown eyes. Dean took a moment to remember that that was what humans called _crying_. His baby brother was _crying_. And he was pawing at Master Gabe's thigh with one human paw, throat working on a whine, but strange things were coming out of his mouth.

"M-M-Ma'ter… Ma'ter!"

Now, doggy language was like any other foreign language except the thing that stopped them from talking like humans were the shape of their mouths and the construction of their throat and voice boxes.

Sam was talking, but this new and unwanted development was driving him to use the only human words he had bothered to learn. "Ma'ter!" he cried, pressing close to Master Gabe's leg, so large his head was pushing against the Master's belly.

Dean tried his damned hardest to mimic. "Ma'er! Ma'er!..." That didn't sound right. That sounded like a _horse_, didn't it? He tried a different route, as much as it hurt his beta loyalty. "Car! Caar!" He worked his jaw, growling, and tried to get the 's' out. How would he know how to work an 's'? He barked, for fuck's sake! There was no 's' in a bark. "C-C-C-Carh!"

Now both Masters looked a little a lot freaked out. Even master Gabe had lost his joy and was raising a brow at Sam's antics. Master Cas was just staring at Dean as if he _knew_ something but he didn't want to admit it, like there was something he could _see_ that Dean needed him to see but he just didn't want to name it.

"C-C-C-Cassssh!" Close! So damn close. "CAS!"

"Y'know, dogs are supposed to _bark_. Are you trying to be babies or dogs, really?" Master Gabe huffed.

Sam whimpered, looking like a kicked puppy, and rested his head tiredly against Gabe's hip.

Master Cas had gotten down on one knee to be level to Dean, hands on his jaw and keeping eye contact, though Dean did look a little past Master Cas 'cause he didn't want his Alpha to think he was challenging him or something.

"… _Dean_?" The pure horror in Master Cas's voice made the former dog jerk and then whine, then finally growl.

"Cassy? Are you losing your mind or just fantasizing? Look, gentlemen," Master Gabe went on to address the Retriever boys, "I appreciate the nudity, but if this is your act, then just put your clothes back on because this is just silly. Oh, and by the way, have you seen our dogs?"

Sam barked as loud as he could and to Dean it sounded like "HERE!" except Sam's new human mouth hadn't completely come to terms with his doggy mind. So it sounded like a poorly imitated howl.

They understood the question in Master Gabe's voice and understood the word 'dog', so it wasn't too hard to guess what he was asking.

Master Gabe chuckled and petted Sam's hair. "Alright, that's more like it. Do you wanna come inside with me, _puppy_?"

Sam tilted his head and his ass began to wag because, as far as either brother was concerned, Master Gabe was teasing Sam and teasing usually led to something pleasurable like a treat or a ball or, in Sam's case, a belly scratching. So when Master Gabe went into the house, Sam followed the best he could on all four paws, ass sticking high up into the air because his hind legs were so awkwardly longer than his front all of a sudden.

Master Cas was still staring at Dean, blue eyes dark with realization. "Dean…"

The former dog whimpered in reply, raising his front paw to Master Cas's thigh like he would if he had crouched down for him while he was a canine. He tilted his head to one side and then pushed it into his Alpha's shoulder, shaking and not the least stable, but happy that he was recognized.

As a reward, he licked his alpha's jaw. Master Cas's breath caught and Dean wasn't really sure why, but he just settled into the cradle of his Alpha's body the best he could with this freaky body.

"Oh Grace, I have to stop Gabriel," Dean's Master whispered hoarsely. When he rushed to his feet and ran into the house, Dean was hot on his heels.

He kind of got the impression that, whatever they were rushing for, they missed their cue.

There was a curse from Master Gabe's room and then a hollered, "SAMMY?" right before the other Alpha thrust open his door and stood in the hallway in all naked glory. "Cassy, I want to recant that halleluiah."

"Gabriel, for _Grace_…"

"I know, right? And, _ohmygod_, that's Dean isn't it?"

"No, Gabriel, I mean your clothes."

"_Exactly_! I was getting down to the dirty and I threw my boxers across the room, because, honestly, it's a sexy move, especially when I do it, and he got off the bed and fetched it for me! Cassy, I don't think these are hot men wanting to be fucked!"

Even though Dean knew that everyone was supposed to be panicking, can hear the panic in Master Gabriel's voice, he had the thought that, by now, Master Cas should have reprimanded Master Gabe on calling him 'Cassy'. Hell, it happened so common, _Dean_ understood what it meant. Master Gabe would say 'Cassy' and Master Cas would say 'Don't call me that', every time without fail and having an exception was confusing the poor canine.

Sam padded after Master Gabe and took one look at his pale expression before deciding to try and make his Alpha feel better.

"JESUS, MOTHER OF MARY!"

Dean couldn't quite understand why both Alphas were watching Sam like he was doing something bad. It wasn't the first time Sam had nosed Master Gabe's backside. It usually cheered Master Gabe up, made him laugh long and hard, and, though Master Cas never looked happy about it, he's never looked scandalized by it before either.

Master Gabe's hand came out fast and hard right across Sam's face. "BAD KIDDO!"

Dean was on his haunches instantly, barking like a madman, ready to rip Master Gabe apart because no one was ever allowed to hurt Sam, their Masters had never laid a harmful hand on them before, why would they start now?

Sam looked like he had just seen his brother get run over, curling into himself away from his Alpha with a lackluster warning growl, turning his head so that, even while his legs braced to protect his underbelly, his throat was still bared to his Master. His brown eyes looked so wounded and afraid, Dean's barks dwindled off into a whine and he felt – he felt that human wet thing again, _those tears_.

He kept his one shoulder tight to the corridor wall as he glared balefully at Master Gabe, grouping himself in with his brother and licking his cheek, trying to make it all feel better.

"Gabriel, I think you need to apologize," Master Cas said.

"How do you apologize to a guy who was once your _dog_?"

"I think he still is your dog. He just… doesn't look like it." Master Cas's expression twitched, like it sometimes did when there was something he didn't really understand going on.

Master Gabe took a step towards Sam and Dean snarled at him, arching his spine and pulling his head back, looking as intimidating at he could. Sam sniffled behind him.

Master Cas patted his thigh. "Come here… Dean." The hesitation drew away from the power of his Alpha voice. And then he tried again. "Dean, come."

The older Retriever whined. It's never easy going against your Master, never, it's like a physical pain that couldn't be eased till he obeyed. But he didn't want to let Master Gabe near his brother, no way in _hell_.

"Dean, come." Master Cas's voice was soft and low, but it sounded like a roar to Dean who was watching his Alpha's body language. He was standing tall, his shoulders straight, and his crystal blue gaze was hard on Dean, staring him down.

Had he still had his tail, it would have been tucked between his legs as he crawled towards his Master on his belly, trying to be as submissive as he possibly could while on the move. Sam whimpered, but understood, and nipped Dean's backside to show he wasn't angry. It was clear by the look in his eyes, though, that he was scared.

Dean felt like the worst kind of traitor 'cause litter mates should always come first. Here he was, whining his way to his Master instead.

Master Cas ran his hands through his (really, _really_ uncomfortably short) hair as a prize, his fingers scraping and scratching along the back of his neck and behind his ears. Despite himself, he still groaned. Doggy pleasures were always overpowering.

His Alpha ordered him to go to bed, in his husky Alpha voice that Dean couldn't disobey, and so he dashed to Master Cas's room and leaped onto the bed. Except his back legs were weird, like a frog's, he thought, and he overshot himself. He flew over his Alpha's bed and the knobby things on his hind legs, his _knees_ cracked against the side of the mattress while his front legs broke his descent. He yelped and then tried again at a more subdued pace, scrabbling onto the comforter with less trouble than usual.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Curled in the center of the bed, he twitched his nose. And then he blinked.

_Wait a second_… Blue eyes? Yeah, he had heard other humans say that Master Cas had blue eyes, but he was – or had been – a _dog_. Dogs were _color blind_.

And, for that matter, where had all the smells gone? Y'know what, let's just open the whole freakin' can and ask WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH HIS SENSES?

He whined long and high. "CAS!" He didn't like this, not one bit. "CAS!"

A few moments later, there was his Alpha, looking haggard and perturbed. "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean knew that tone of voice. Whenever his Alpha used that voice, he was usually looking over Dean for injuries and if he found any, he would make them feel better. The problem was that Dean couldn't _reply_, he didn't know _how_. At a loss of anything else to do, he rubbed his face against his front leg, hoping that his Alpha could understand that he was talking about his nose, eyes, and ears. For all he knew, it could be his mouth too! Everything smelled different, less striking, so what if everything didn't taste as great either?

"Does your face hurt…? Oh, I get it." Dean really hoped he did, able to read the understanding in his master's tone. "You don't understand tears." DAMN IT.

Dean comprehended the word 'tears' and he was pretty sure that there was a mix up of communication going on here. There weren't anymore tears!

He whined and then barked softly, snorted a bit. He dug into his meager human vocabulary and found a decent word to use. "No." He was so happy that that was easier to say than 'Cas'. "NO."

"… Oh…" Master Cas came into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked bad, really bad, like someone had just run Dean over, and the dog whimpered 'cause his Alpha wasn't allowed to look like that. As his beta, it was Dean's job to keep him happy, no matter how much effort it took. For his part, he did really well.

Like when Master Cas was abandoned by that female mate some time ago, Dean had taken him out on a 10-mile run and they had both come back halfway-dead but content and Master Cas never spoke of the evil mate again. And another time when Master Cas had bowed his head and just buried his face in Dean's fur, he had helped then too. He wasn't sure how, his fur hadn't gotten wet with _tears_, so he wasn't sure what his Alpha was doing, but he knew he had been of service because Master Cas had pulled away a lot calmer than he had been when he had made the move. Oh, and the other _other_ time when Master Gabe's random mate tried to corner Master Cas – well, actually, Dean hadn't had to do much there. Master Cas was strong, freaky strong, and he had some moves too. All Dean had to do was bite the mate's ass as he stumbled towards the door, a mass of bruises.

So, yeah, he took his job pretty seriously. It wasn't even a job, it was a _privilege_ 'cause he wouldn't let anyone else do what he did, they wouldn't do it right. They wouldn't do it like he did. They wouldn't love his Alpha as much.

"CAS…" Dean rested his head in his Master's lap as he sat down, looking up at him with haunted green eyes. Okay, so his body was all screwy. Big deal. His Master needed him more than he needed his Master. Whatever it was that had happened to him and Sam was obviously something that went against some human code.

"Dean…" Master Cas answered, stroking Dean's face and tracing his shoulders and chest with inquisitive _fingers_. Dean frowned 'cause that was making him feel weird, _really_ weird, and he looked down his body to figure out what was going on. Master Cas followed his gaze and he turned red and white at the same time.

His penis, which he had already thought looked strange enough, was coming to life. That only made it look weirder.

"Dean…" Master Cas used a different tone, one that Dean had only heard when his Alpha brought some long-term mate back home with him and his Master told him to stay in the hallway. It made something in Dean's gut flutter and then strangle itself with tension.

"As much as I see that you're both _clearly_ enjoying yourselves," Master Gabe chirped from the doorway, Sam at his heel and looking far better, "we still have to figure out _how_ this happened." He was sucking on one of his common lollipops. "And we have to figure out, _pronto_, whether or not screwing them would still be considered bestiality, because I'm _telling_ you, Cassy, even if it is, I don't think I'm going to be able to control myself. My dog is _hot_. Oh, and yours looks OK, I guess."

And then he walked away, just like that, Sam with him. Dean didn't understand many of the words he said and the tone was confusing him, a mix between confusion, glee, and something a bit awkward.

Master Cas sighed. "He's right, we need to learn how this happened to you two." He looked down at Dean. "You're human now, can you tell me what happened?"

Dean cocked his head, confused. The tone was inquisitive, like when Master Cas would ask him 'do you want to go outside?' but there was a grave note to it and he wasn't familiar with the word context.

His Alpha petted his hair again, soothing him. Dean was distracted by how that made him _feel_ down below and he panted lightly, ass waging. It felt difficult as hell, but there was something _good_ about it.

"I thought not…"

"Oh, and Cassy!" Master Gabe called out from the living room.

"Don't call me that." Dean was pleased to see that things were somewhat normal again.

"I think we need to teach them to use the bathroom!" There was a deathly minute of silence. "Sammy's looking like he has to take a piss again."

"But we just brought them in." Master Cas said that more to himself than to the other Alpha. A little louder, he called out, "We need to teach them a lot of things, but I'd like to know if this is _permanent_ first."

"Well, if Sam loses control of his bladder here, the stain on the carpet will be _permanent_. So while you figure that out, I'll be teaching my Sammy some new tricks."

Dean heard their footsteps on the stairs and turned expectantly to his Alpha, waiting. He wasn't sure what for, but he knew he'd figure it out soon.

Master Cas stared down at him. "… If anything, we need to teach you two how to walk and talk." His eyes skittered down to the former dog's _heat_. "And we will have to purchase clothing."

~ :: ~

The next five months had to be the strangest time of Dean's and Sam's short lives, seeing as how they were both a little older than four human years.

Master Gabe and Master Cas took turns on different lessons with them. Dean, being older, didn't take to them as well as Sam did, but he came along in good progress. They were taught how to use the bathroom (_all_ facilities. Master Cas had walked in on Dean cleaning the junction of his legs and had afterward exclaimed, after some crass comments from Master Gabe about something to do with flexibility and gods in beds, that they _were_ going to take showers from then on), for starters. Obviously, two grown men could not be seen taking their business outside, especially in the wealthy neighborhood their Alphas belonged to.

And then Master Cas gave them English lessons, taking it as slow as he possibly could. Master Gabe took their measurements and then got them clothes 'cause, for some reason, he didn't trust Master Cas's fashion sense. Dean didn't understand what a trench coat and black suit were, but he knew that it looked good on his Alpha. Both Masters taught their own dog how to walk, using two different methods, and Dean was the first to shakily get to his back paws – which, Master Cas corrected him, were _feet_.

Sam ended up going around on his hands and knees and Master Gabe looked incredibly pleased about that until Master Cas corrected him.

Master Gabe taught them to use their hands, seeing as how they had never had opposable thumbs before. That, to Dean, was the most difficult lesson. Master Cas taught them to read and Sam took to that like he had always had his nose in a book.

Master Gabe also tried to teach them to drive. Dean had never before seen his Alpha so mad, and he very much believed that Master Gabe resented his actions because he walked around like a damaged little thing for three days after.

Cleaning, cooking, putting clothes on, even _eating_ and _drinking_… the things they had to relearn were ridiculous and mind-numbing.

But the worst part, the absolutely _worst_ part… was that Master Cas wouldn't let Dean sleep with him anymore. Master Cas took the time to explain to him in very careful detail that Dean was a _man_ now and two men didn't sleep together unless they were _lovers_, which, Dean learned, meant _mates_.

Dean had, with his small vocabulary, told Master Cas that he wouldn't mind being his mate. That began a two-hour long discussion of what love was, who to feel it for, why it was mandatory for lovers, or at least for Master Cas, and finally letting the distraught Dean down gently.

Dean was reasonably pissed considering that _Sam_ still got to sleep with Master Gabe.

It was the first night he thought that maybe Sam had the better Alpha.

Master Cas and Master Gabe signed them up for some anonymous online courses in the lower grades, on the sidelines teaching them anatomy and idioms and the other small things that were there from day to day.

D stood for Dog, which amused Dean and Sam to no end as they learned their ABC's. Learning how to use the computer and therefore the keyboard and mouse, they replayed that single part for the better part of the hour.

When they finally understood their letters, they began making their own ABC's.

A stands for Animal. B stands for bed. C stands for Cas. D stands for Dog. E stands for Eat. F stands for Fetch. G stands for Gabe. H stands for Home. I stands for It ('cause they couldn't think of anything better). J sands for Jog. K stands for Kat (though Master Cas had tried to tell them that Kat begins with a 'C'). L stands for Love. M stands for Man. N stands for No (they were awfully proud of that word). O stands for Outside. P stands for Pant. Q stands for quick. R stands for Run. S stands for Stranger –

That was as far as they got before Dean started growling at the memory of the last stranger to come up to them and Sam looked unsurely at the ground.

Strangers were a touchy subject for them. And it was just their luck that Master Cas was close enough to read their anger and fear. "Dean, Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam gestured down his body and Dean's. "Stranger did this to us."

They spent the next three days describing the man. It wasn't easy, seeing as how they had been color blind then. And their vocabulary, though enhanced, wasn't superb.

The description they finally made out didn't help in finding the culprit, anyway.

Master Gabe and Master Cas sat them down one night seven weeks later and told them that they might be humans for the rest of their lives.

Sam had stared at his Alpha and Dean at his own, letting that sink in.

Finally, Sam said, "I don't mind." He grinned with childish dimples and warm eyes. "I love Master Gabe. I don't mind looking like this."

Dean was less decided. Master Cas wouldn't take him on long runs anymore, rarely scratched him behind the ears except for the first day. His smiles were less real and when he was upset, he wouldn't let Dean near him. And, again, he wasn't allowed to sleep with his Alpha. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all!

When he had been a dog, Master Cas had loved him. Now Master Cas was looking at him like he was just a guest in his house, another _human_.

Forgive him if he stormed out of the room in a fit. He was raised on Master Cas's silent, patient love. And now he didn't even have _that_ and he would never have it again because he was freaking _human_.

His Alpha followed him some time later.

"Dean, is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Dean wouldn't be able to understand a lie if someone bit him in the ass with one, so he didn't bother with beating around the bush. "You won't love me unless I'm a dog!"

Master Cas looked sharply at him. "Dean, I still…" Dean waited expectantly. Master Cas looked away.

No one had yet to tell Dean why not to cry, so he just let the tears roll. "You don't love me. I'm _human_ now, so you don't love me. You don't want me anymore." Something was boiling in his belly, hot and heavy and rising into his throat; liquid rage. "If you don't want me, I'll go!"

"Wait, Dean, no…" The uncertainty in his Alpha's voice gave him the time to make a mad dash for the front gate. He hated the clothes he was wearing, they scratched against his skin. And he hated that too, that he was furless. And that he had only two legs to retreat on. He just hated his situation entirely!

He wanted it over with!

"Dean, STOP." Master Cas's voice is an earth-shattering command, hardly above a growl, but it resounded in Dean's being like a roar.

Like a good puppy, he dropped to his knees right there in front of the gate, whimpering because there was even some anger in his Alpha's voice. You can turn the dog into a human, but the human will always still be a dog.

Voices and body language will always get to him faster than words.

Castiel cornered him there, looking malevolently down upon him, like he did something wrong. "You would leave your brother behind?"

Dean flinched. Yeah, that was a good point. At some time, he's pretty sure he would have remembered Sam and come back for him. Or, at least, admitted to Master Gabe being his Alpha so he could stay with him…

But he didn't _want_ to say that. Master Cas was second in his heart only to Sam and he didn't want to replace him. Yet… he can only take so much!

"And me?" Master Cas continued.

"You don't want me. You won't even pet me!" He missed how they used to be, so damn much. He used to be able to brag about how awesome his Alpha was and now he wasn't even sure if he knew him anymore! "I love you, Master Cas," he said with full conviction, unshakable belief. "I loved you when I was a dog too. Why don't you still love me?"

His Alpha sighed and crouched down, wiping away the tears on Dean's cheeks. "I… I have difficulty with emotions, Dean. When you were a dog, you were my companion that I could entrust with anything, –"

"You can still trust me!"

"– but now you make me want to _do_ things with you."

"… What things?"

"Things you wouldn't understand."

"I might," Dean piped up helpfully, feeling like he was onto something because he could see the blatant lust in his Alpha's eyes. "Master Gabe taught us all about sex."

"… _What_?"

"Master Gabe taught us about how two humans have sex. He even showed us."

Master Cas watched him, as if waiting for something. When nothing happened, the Alpha sighed and rested their foreheads together. "By 'showed us', what do you mean?"

"He mated with Sam."

"… And this doesn't bother you?"

Dean tilted his head. "Should it?"

So Sam and his Alpha mated in front of him… he'd seen worse.

"Did you," Master Cas licked his lips, "enjoy what you saw?"

Dean thought about it honestly for a long minute. "No."

"Why not?" Aside from the fact that it was Dean's brother.

"Because they weren't you." He rolled his eyes and huffed. Master Cas should have known this already!

"… Dean… I would like to show my love to you in the human way."

Dean butted his head against Master Cas's shoulder, relaxing into him. "Okay, Master Cas."

The next three hours that followed were the best hours of Dean's short life. And it ended in euphoria, wringing out the last coils of pleasure as his Alpha bit his shoulder to show who was dominant, riding him into the bed like a very _good_ Master.

Master Cas came inside of him for the last time before slipping off of him onto the bed, covered in a sheen of sweat and looking completely content. Dean whined and flopped down next to him, partially on top of him, and sighed happily.

Dean trailed his tongue up his Alpha's throat, nibbling on his chin. Again, he was still a dog at heart. And he liked to show his affection for his dominant in his own way.

"Dean… I don't ever want you to try and leave again, understood?" Master Cas grumbled, half asleep.

Dean growled a small affirmative.

Master Cas's hand rubbed behind his ears, making him groan. "Thank you, Dean."

In the morning, Master Gabe knew instantly what they had done. Crassly, he had said "So I guess this _isn't_ bestiality if even _you're_ doing it, Cassy!"

To which Master Cas replied, rather simply, "Don't call me that."

Dean and Sam just dealt with it because, _well_, they were weird Masters. But they were _their_ Masters. That was enough for them.

_Author's Note: This is my first Supernatural story! And, in case anyone's wondering, that was God who turned Dean and Sam into humans. _


End file.
